


【狛日】塔和最中的日记作业

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: #最好当平行世界观看#时间线是三代动画后，世界重建的差不多。狛日同居中。老夫老妻#私设日向现职业为未来机关公务员，狛枝回家开公司#私设最中是收养的，幼儿园在读#总之私设如山#加粗括号内是老师批语#一切OOC都是我的
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 8





	【狛日】塔和最中的日记作业

XX年6月2日

我叫塔和最中，我有两个父亲。我分别管他们叫「父亲」（お父さん，odousann），和「爸爸」（ちち，chichi）  
父亲是一名公务员，每天朝九晚五，勤勤恳恳，很是辛劳。爸爸却什么也不干，每天混吃等屎。 **（是死）**  
我对于这样的爸爸很是愤怒，觉得全家都靠妈妈 **（？？？哪里来的妈妈？）** 来养，很不公平。于是我去找爸爸理论。  
爸爸是个混蛋 **（不许骂人）** ，他带我去一个叫ATM的机器上看鱼鹅。 **（是余额）**  
爸爸的工资好像比妈妈 **（？？？？？？妈妈是谁？）** 多两个零。  
爸爸说不要把多零的事告诉妈妈，怕妈妈伤心。因为如果妈妈知道他累死累活还没我爸混吃等屎 **（是死）** 挣得多会自卑的。  
我不会告诉妈妈的。我爱妈妈。老师我也爱你。 **（谢谢，可不可以告诉老师妈妈到底是谁……）**  
追加：我好像又把父亲写成了妈妈。没关系他不会知道的。 **（……）  
（批语：比之前有进步，错别字少很多。你妈妈父亲也很爱你。）**

**  
**  
XX年6月3日 

爸爸和父亲吵架了。  
父亲说爸爸在给我灌输错误的人生观，他说人应该劳动，靠自己的双手来为自己谋求幸福。 **（你父亲说的很对）**  
爸爸说他可以坐着等钱掉下来为什么还要站起来？ **（……）**  
爸爸说既然妈妈父亲看起来那么有精神不如和他深入交流一下，用自己的双手来使自己快乐。爸爸有时候说话神神叨叨的，听不懂他在说什么。 **（啊啊啊啊啊这糟糕的家长在孩子面前说什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！）**  
然后爸爸就被父亲撂倒痛扁一顿。 **（干得好）**  
我果然最喜欢父亲了。  
**（批语：你父亲很棒。** **我喜欢他你看我有戏吗** **）**

**  
**  
XX年6月4日 

爸爸住院了。 **（没事吧？）**  
据医生讲爸爸脑震荡了，我问医生爸爸为什么会这样，他说是因为爸爸的头部遭到剧烈撞击才这样的。医生问我知不知道爸爸什么时候磕到了头。我说我不知道他什么时候磕到了头，因为他总是挨揍。昨晚父亲把他最爱的骨瓷盘子拍在了爸爸脑袋上，大大前天父亲把红酒拍在爸爸脑袋上，大大大前天父亲把精装版《战争与和平》拍在爸爸的脑袋上。 **（……你爸爸的脑袋还好吗）**  
医生听完露出很奇怪的表情。模模糊糊的听见他说两个父亲没离婚真是奇迹。 **（老师也这么觉得）**  
我把昨天的日记给父亲看了，他夸奖了我，然后进到病房里把爸爸又揍了一顿。  
ps:老师我是莫纳卡他爸爸你没戏的死心吧。  
不好意思老师我的女儿和丈夫给您添麻烦了。——莫纳卡父亲留。（ **不不不完全不会！** ）  
**（批注：做父母的不能太暴力。各种意义上的暴♂力）**

**  
**  
XX年6月5日 

今天↔田叔叔来医院看爸爸。 **（↔……田？哦，左右田）** 他和爸爸互相进行了友好而亲切的交谈，叔叔好像很想拥抱爸爸，但是都被父亲拦了下来。 **（不，我觉得你↔田叔叔是想揍你爸爸）**  
↔田叔叔哭着说父亲变了，他以前不是这样的。还说人结婚都是会变的。  
爸爸说左右田你这种没谈过恋爱的人是不会明白的。 **（左右田是谁？哦，↔田）** 叔叔又想拥抱爸爸，结果他们都被父亲揍了。  
父亲真的很爱爸爸呢。 **（………………）**  
爸爸让我管叔叔叫屌丝，我不知道这个词是什么意思，但是我说完叔叔哭着跑了出去。 **（不可以这么叫别人）**  
父亲知道后把医院墙打穿了，赔了不少钱。 **（没事可以叫你爸爸赔）**  
听说↔田叔叔踩空了楼梯，从十四楼滚到四楼才停下。爸爸笑的很开心。我觉得这件事可能又是爸爸做的。 **（你爸爸是灵媒吗）**  
**（批注：请家长不要带头给别人取外号）  
（啊哈哈老师您不也是叫↔田叫的很开心吗——爸爸留）**

**  
**  
XX年6月6日 

爸爸公司来人了，说希望爸爸能主持下会议和签字之类。 **（卧槽）** 爸爸躺在床上装屎。 **（没毛病** **是死** **）**  
父亲看不过去说让他来吧。然后用一上午时间把半人高的文件处理了。秘书阿姨哭着说希望父亲能去公司当总裁，可以给父亲开十亿年薪。 **（卧槽）**  
父亲拒绝了。  
秘书阿姨被爸爸赶走了。  
父亲说希望爸爸能好好做一个总裁，不要总是扯淡。还告诉我做人不能像爸爸一样。 **（对）**  
追加：爸爸说他不是总裁，是董事长。  
**（批注：………………）**

**  
**

**  
**6月7日到6月13日空白

  


  
XX年6月14日 

很抱歉老师，我才来上学。  
家里出了点事。爸爸和父亲不让我说，但是我觉得做人要诚实，不说老师也会担心。 **（是的，你做的很对。所以为什么没来？）**  
爸爸说没来是因为我生病了。事实上是因为：  
我家被炸了。 **（………………你不想说可以不说老师不会介意的）**  
现在我们住在父亲单位分配的宿舍里。  
是这样的。一周前的晚上，我和父亲和刚出院的爸爸一起吃晚饭，我和爸爸还争论了爸爸哪条胖次好看。 **（不你不用说的那么具体老师不想知道……）**  
突然，我就看见有人往客厅里扔了一个东西。  
千钧一发之际父亲把我和爸爸都丢了出去，爸爸把我抱在怀里。  
然后我就记不太清了，只记得爆炸声和火光。爆炸的时候爸爸用手捂住了我的耳朵，但是还是很响，过了很久才听见声音。 **（你爸爸怎么样）**  
爸爸耳朵流血了，但是没有受伤。爸爸的运气一直很好，没有受到一点伤害。他抱着我去找了父亲的同事，苗木叔叔吓的脸都白了，雾切阿姨让人带我们去父亲的宿舍。 **（苗木和雾切这两个姓氏好熟啊好像在哪里听过）**  
字数到了不写了。 **（！！！！）**  
**（批注：** **卧槽你怎么能卡在这里** **咳，希望你们一家安好。对了，你父亲怎么样？？）**

**  
**  
XX年6月15日 

谢谢老师我们一家现在很好。  
苗木叔叔是后半夜回来的。他说我家彻底被炸成了废墟。爸爸问日向呢，叔叔说没看见。  
叔叔安慰我们说父亲吉人自有天相不会有事的。我觉得叔叔是骗子，大声告诉他是父亲把我们丢出来的，爆炸的时候没看见父亲出来。 **（天啊……）**  
苗木叔叔的脸色变得很难看，和他一同来的十神叔叔也是。我一直不太喜欢十神叔叔，觉得他很傲娇，爸爸说他是flag小王子。但是那天十神叔叔给了我一根棒棒糖，还说父亲不会有事的，吃完这根糖父亲就回来了。 **（QAQ）**  
我心说这不是废话吗。  
父亲最厉害了，区区爆炸怎么可能伤害到父亲。  
好困不写了。  
**（批注：嗯……最中的父亲最厉害了。QWQ你父亲会以你为自豪的。）**

**  
**  
XX年6月16日 

谢谢老师。莫纳卡最爱父亲了，我一直都希望能成为让父亲自豪的女儿。 **（很伟大的目标qwq）** 虽然我不是父亲的亲生女儿，但是父亲真的很爱很爱我。 **（没错，他是伟大的父亲）  
** 这么长时间没来上学其实都是在等父亲回来。第七天中午父亲终于回来了。 **（卧槽gdusjdbidskdo）**  
父亲光着上半身，衣服破破烂烂的。他说手机和钱包都烧没了才没和我们联系。  
爸爸问这几天他都去哪了。父亲说他把犯罪分子抓回来了，是绝望残党。 **（卧槽，我是不是看见了什么不该看的东西）**  
父亲看上去很累，洗个澡就睡了。  
我看见爸爸给父亲盖好了被子，慢慢的把父亲抱在怀里，没多长时间也睡着了。  
其实这几天爸爸一直没睡好。虽然他跟每个人都说父亲一定活着不会出事的，但是每天他都在等电话。电话一响立刻就接起来，听到那头不是父亲后热情又消了下去。 **（啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！）**  
……  
父亲真的不会出事的好吗这世上能伤到父亲的还没出生눈_눈  
追加：我问十神叔叔，棒棒糖早就吃光了为什么父亲现在才回来。他给了我一个白眼并把我轰了出去。  
不友善。  
**（批注：** **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！最中父亲！最中父亲你看我啊啊啊！** **老师看电视上说很多绝望残党的窝点被炸了，是你父亲做的吗？）**

**  
**  
XX年6月17日 

不，是我 **爸爸** 。  


FIN.

  



End file.
